When the Stars Go Blue
by headstrongTM
Summary: Hermione and Draco unexpectedly spend their last moments in Hogwarts with each other sitting by the lake. Draco ponders a future he doesn't want, Hermione ponders one she will never have.


**A/N: **Well, here I am again! God it's been forever since I've written anything new. My first cross-over story "Harry Potter of the Flies" didn't do as well as I had hoped, so I'm discontinuing it. UNLESS, of course, a fair amount of people don't want me too ;) it's a slight Harry/Ginny. Anyways, this is a song fic based on Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz's "When the Stars Go Blue". It's one of my favorite songs.

**When the Stars Go Blue**

_"Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby…" – Tyler Hilton ft. Bethany Joy Lenz_

_Hermione Granger: Gryffindor's resident bookworm._ _Is that all I'll ever be?_ She inwardly laughed at her own question. _Of course.__ I've been carving out that reputation since I was 11. _

Hermione sat near the lake one particularly cold night. Graduation was tomorrow and she wondered what she had really done with her life. No one can say that she hasn't accomplished many things. Prefect two years, Head Girl one year, escaping death numerous times…oh yes, Hermione Granger was a very successful young woman. _But where is it leading to? _

The Final Battle had yet to take place and Harry had been complaining about his scar again lately. For all she knew, she could die the day after graduation. Hermione had no problem with this, however, she still felt as if her life had been incomplete. Something had been missing.

A cool breeze ran through her hair and she thought and thought. Then she realized what she had been missing…a better half. She had never been in love. Not the kind of school girl crush, but the love that she had read so many times in muggle books or watched in muggle movies. She had never had that feeling where her knees gave way just by looking into another's eyes. She…was lonely.

She'll never have that somebody. She'll never get married, and have children. She'll never have that warm sensation you get as a parent, as you watch your children grow up to be the adults they'll become. Why? Because she had a role to play in the Final Battle and she didn't know how long she had left to live.

"Granger?"

Hermione, knowing who it was, quickly wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek and stood up. She looked at the confused man walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have the freedom to be here just as much as you do, Malfoy." She tried to say viciously.

"I didn't say anything." He replied as he sat down next to her legs. She looked down at him, perplexed. Questions raced through her mind. _Why is he talking like that? Why is he sitting near me? Why is he not asking me to leave? Why is?_

"Aren't you going to sit down?" he drawled, his eyes never leaving the lake. She stared at him shortly before absent-mindedly sitting down.

After about 5 minutes, Hermione broke the silence. "Why are you being so civil?"

Draco smirked sadly. "I didn't know you preferred me being an arse."

"No…no I was just…a little confused." She replied, looking back at the full moon. There was another small silence.

"I'm a failure you know." Draco said softly.

_Wow…that was random. _"Um…what are-are you talking about?"

"I've failed in so many things…"

"Malfoy, you have the top grades in every single class…well, next to me."

He snorted. "Is that all you think it's about, Granger? Books and grades? It's not. I've failed."

Hermione wasn't following. She had thought Draco was the happiest guy in Hogwarts. Wealth and good looks, what could he have possibly failed at?

"We're graduating tomorrow, but where is it going to lead to?" Hermione turned her head sharply at him. That had been _exactly_ what she was thinking not even 10 minutes ago!

"I know how you feel Malfoy."

"No…you don't. You haven't failed at anything. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel." He whispered sadly. Hermione almost felt pity.

"You don't have a father who is forcing you to join the Death Eaters. You don't have a future which is guaranteeing your death!" his voice was starting to rise. "You have friends that care about you, though I can't say they're the best. You have a good family who wishes to see you succeed, and even if you don't, they still love you! I don't have that, Granger! I NEVER WILL!" he yelled.

Hermione was startled at his sudden outburst, but still angry at his misconception. "You have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." Her voice shook. "You don't think I feel the pressure? I have to be the best! If I'm not, then what am I? An ugly, bushy-haired, mudblooded Gryffindor! That's what!"

They stared at each other angrily for a few seconds before turning back to the moon. After about 10 minutes of silence, Draco spoke again.

"The Final Battle should be taking place soon…sooner than you think. I should know…" Hermione felt tears threatening to fall.

"I know."

Draco turned to face her. He watched as the moonlight gleamed off her creamy complexion and her shiny brown eyes shined with subtle fear.

"Hermione…" Hermione turned to Draco, bemused as to why he had used her first name.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

She swallowed, not breaking eye contact. "…to death…"

"You shouldn't have to fight. There's so many things you have to live for. You could do so much good for the wizarding world….which is probably why the Dark Lord wants you dead."

"I guess I'm obligated to fight. Just a minor setback of being Harry's friend."

"You still shouldn't have to fight…" he said again softly, sending chills up her spine.

She watched him. His eyes reflected something she had never seen before. They were no longer cold and arrogantly triumphant, but were warm and…remorseful?

_I can't tell her. I can't tell her how I feel…if I do, she'll die. _He wanted to finally express how much he was in love with her. How much he loved it when she laughed, her eyes luminous with happiness. He adored the way she threw her head back and her curls cascaded with every movement. It hypnotized him. She couldn't know that. But there was something else she could know.

"Hermione…you are a good person. Forget what I've said in the past. It's over. You didn't deserve it. I called you all those names and teased you all because of my foolish pride of being pureblooded. But I've learned that you're more pure than I will ever be. And because of that, I will fight to the death for you to live."

Hermione opened her mouth slightly in shock. His eyes trailed to her full lips. The lips he had been wanting to kiss for so long. He leaned in softly. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath. She waited, but the kiss never came. Instead, a whisper: "Don't ever forget me."

Her eyes kept close as she felt the grass stir beneath her and his warm breath being replaced by the cool wind. She turned back to the lake. Tears slipped behind closed eyes as she sobbed quietly.

Draco walked back to the castle forcing himself not to cry. He didn't kiss her…and he never will.

_I failed again…_

_"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue…"_

**Fin**


End file.
